road_goldfandomcom-20200214-history
Ginger White
Ginger White Biography Not much is known of Ginger's family background as of now, other than the fact that she and her father, a drug dealing gang member, are facing poverty and no one has seen a father figure as of yet. It is revealed that she used to attend another school where she didn't have any friends prior to going to Brewster High School. From the start of Season Four, Ginger is portrayed as a shy, sweet 16-year-old with a good heart. Upon joining the New Directions, Ginger attempts to hide her identity to prevent being bullied over her father's weight and drug dealing. Ginger is shown to have a huge passion for singing, saying she wants to sing on the radio rather than go for Broadway. In glee club, she forms friendships with Izzy, Chase, Tristan, Charice and later a friendship with Heather, as well as a father-daughter type of relationship with Jason. She is manipulated by Heather into drugs, and eventually develops an drug addiction, which culminates in her overdosing at sectionals. Ginger's kind personality often causes feuds between Nathan and Chase, especially when they both want her attention to go out with them. According to Chase and Tina, Ginger is a "total Katy Perry" - she loves cats, flowers and Julie Andrews, and refuses to wear a sea shell bikini top during the "Applause" number bec Ginger has very strong values - she is wary of being in an intimate relationship, and this, at times, has lead to her being upset over her love-life. Ginger's talent for songwriting is praised during Season Four, particularly by James and Izzy. Ginger is often shown to apologize for her mistakes and is usually very forgiving. Later in the season, Ginger seems to have gained more confidence and becomes more independent and open about who she is, whether people like it or not. Relationships Chase Rhineheart (Boyfriend) Chase and Ginger met on the first day of school she asks him where her Math I class was and it was the same room he was in and when he decided to go on and they bonded real well and when they did their first duet, Almost Is Never Enough they kissed and she walks off cause she was not use to having him around and later they went to their first date and when they decided to go on and hang out they eventually did and they eventually loved each other. He broke up with her to be with Heather and lasted for 3 weeks and he tries to head back to Ginger but she moved on and when he apologized she forgave him and got back together. Ginger and Chase became the most active couple in Brewster High School. Nathan Richard (One sided crush) Since the first day Nathan and Ginger met, Nathan has told Ginger that he loves her many, many times. He has tried to get her to be his girlfriend throughout Season Four. Ginger usually holds that they should just be friends (but of course she would love him as a friend). Rather than feeling annoyed or even threatened by Nathan's affection towards her, however, Ginger tends to be amused by it, and, in many episodes, it actually seems quite precious to her. She's always very nice to Ginger and sticks up for him often. Even when she is turning his various romantic attempts down, she usually does it in a very kind way, or responds with some sort of "not now" statement, rather than rejecting him flat-out. Despite her consistently turning him down, Nathan has stated that he has never given up on waiting for Ginger to love him, and he never will Nathan came out of nowhere and serenaded to Ginger in the cafeteria and when the song didn't work he asks her out and she denies in a friendly tone. Since then, their relationship has faced trouble two times. First from Love to Dance Together, because after Chase's creation of Ginger's Valentine Week Nathan took credit for in Love, Chase kissed her and she enjoyed it. Also, she refused to have sex with Nathan . In Movies, Ginger feels very confused about her kiss with Chase and tells Nathan about it, which led to him getting mad at her until Dance Together. The second time was during Katy/Gaga when Nathan yet again tried to have sex with Ginger and she backed out. Unlike the other time, they had a fight, and that led Chase to cheat on Ginger with Joan, in Twerking, Joan confronts Ginger and teases her for not being good at twerking and admits to having sex with Nathan which Ginger doesn't believe at first, but Joan also tells her about a mole on Nathan's hip and Ginger's emotion on her face changes. Elliott Gilbert (Best Friend) Ginger at first was giving Elliott directions to his classes and the whole glee club told her not to hang out with him cause of where they all believed he was still hanging around and working for Sue so they all treated him like a criminal and she didn't. As she and Elliott bonded, Chase was scared that he was going to lose her to him and that she was going to become more like Elliott and when they performed Rockstar she finally realized it and that she did it by singing, Begging On Your Knees to him, humiliating him on stage and later after Chase confronted him about tricking Ginger and how he broke down cause he never wanted to hurt anyone and that he never wanted to hurt the glee club and that he was really interested into joining that she felt so sorry for him that she promised him that no matter what would happened that she will always try and gain Elliott's loyalty and trust for the rest of the school year. Ginger promised that Chase and Elliott are not going to fight over her love and that she will never become someone like Elliott ever and that she will remain as the calm nice girl instead of the "glitter vampire rock star" girl. Songs S4= ;Solos Song nsjd.JPG|Somebody (The New Generation)|link=Somebody Song ddeee.JPG|All I Want Is Everything (Solos Part 2)|link=All I Want Is Everything Gaia 7766.jpg|Over It (Dance Forever)|link=Over It Song as.jpg| In This Song (Soul Beatz)|link=In This Song Gaia djdddc.jpg|Walking In Air (Roaming Carols)|link=Walking In Air Songdd.jpg|Another Side Of Me (Original Talent)|link=Another Side Of Me Song aaa.jpg|Go Your Own Way (Original Talent)|link=Go Your Own Way Song_302w.jpg|Reflection (Christina/Alicia)|link=Reflection Song aaa.JPG|Begging On Your Knees (The Parents)|link=Begging On Your Knees Song yyyy.JPG|Human (Prom Accidents)|link=Human Song lol.JPG|At Last (Black Can Never Go Back)|link=At Last Song jhbdf.png|Gotta Go My Own Way (episode version) (I Love LA)|link=Gotta Go My Own Way ;Duets Song hkdd.JPG|The Cave (Tristan West) (The New Generation)|link=The Cave Song eijd.JPG|Almost Is Never Enough (Chase Rhineheart) (The Date)|link=Almost Is Never Enough Gaia 798.jpg|For The First Time (Chase Rhineheart) (The Date)|link=For The First Time Gaia 3647.jpg|L.O.V.E (Chase Rhineheart) (L.O.V.E)|link=L.O.V.E Song dhfnjmd.jpg|He Loves U Not (Heather Fitzgerald) (L.O.V.E)|link=He Loves U Not Song lgk.JPG|I See The Light (Chase Rhineheart) (L.O.V.E)|link=I See The Light Song siss.JPG|See You Again (Karen Hollister) (Broken Dreams)|link=See You Again Song asdsx.JPG|Would I Lie To You (Heather Fitzgerald) (Orignal Talent)|link=Would I Lie To You Song yjujuyjf.JPG|Everyday (Chase Rhineheart) (Wedding Disaster)|link=Everyday Song lk.JPG|Stranger (Isabelle "Izzy" Montez) (Dancing Teens)|link=Stranger Song sasss.JPG|Potential Breakup Song (Isabelle "Izzy" Montez) (Dancing Teens)|link=Potential Breakup Song Song jieddddddd.jpg|Will You Love Me Tomorrow/Head Over Feet (Sampson Stone) (Friendships, Relationships and Death)|link=Will You Love Me Tomorrow/Head Over Feet Gaia jidk.jpg|Barracuda (Elliott Gilbert) (Friendships,Relationships and Death)|link=Barracuda Song hsvdghbsnwwss.png|Who You Are (Heather Fitzgerald) (True Beauty)|link=Who You Are Song dddddd.jpg|Need You Now (Chase Rhineheart) (The Fridge)|link=Need You Now Song uhdbjknfd.png|Sing (Chase Rhineheart) (The Fridge)|link=Sing Song s aq.jpg|The Night Is Still Young (Chase Rhineheart) (It's Our Time)|link=The Night Is Still Young Song duiheuh.JPG|You're My Everything (Jonesy White) (The Parents)|link=You're My Everything Gaia km.jpg|Rockstar (Elliott Gilbert) (The Parents)|link=Rockstar Song kwkwkw.jpg|New Classic (Chase Rhineheart) (The Truth)|link=New Classic Song sssssss.JPG|Butterfly Fly Away (Rodger White) (Prep)|link=Butterfly Fly Away Song jdbf d.jpg|Rolling In The Deep (Nathan Richard) (Prom Accidents)|link=Rolling In The Deep Song tgyhu.JPG|Me and You Against The World (Chase Rhineheart) (True Beauty and Drugs)|link=Me and You Against The World Song dd.jpg|One Short Day (Tristan West) (I Love LA)|link=One Short Day Song hdhd.png|Gotta Go My Own Way (Chase Rhineheart) (I Love LA) Single Version|link=Gotta Go My Own Way Song fnjdnddd.png|Things Right Cause (Chase Rhineheart) (I Love LA)|link=Things Right Cause ;Solos In a Group Number Category:Character